Samhain
Samuel Lantern, better known Sam or Samhain, is a teenage boy that helped seal Pitch away the first time. Physical Appearance Sam has black hair, striking orange eyes, and pale skin. He has a small stature, albeit slim. His clothing is a sack on his head with buttons and swore mouth, and old brown pyjamas and brown trainers. In the past, he worn a jack-o-lantern on his head and a scarecrow outfit. Personality Sam is shown to be quiet and did not talk much. Although Sam enjoys frightening others, he would never go as far as to harm humans nor monsters and is rather kindhearted. He almost never loses his temper and hardly ever raises his voice, but Sam is unable to contain his contempt for Pitch Black and did not hesitate to punish his old foe for endangering his friends with grim dedication. Powers and Abilities Samhain is both the Guardian of Mystery and the Spirit of Harvest. 'Supernatural Prowess' Sam is shown being very agile and light on his feet. He can also perform great leaps and bounds through the air effortlessly, run at very fast speeds and he seems to be quite strong, one would think that barely with any muscles he wouldn't be able to lift things. Yet he has no issues lifting glass containers, presents or walking Easter eggs. 'Harvest Magic' As the Spirit of Harvest, Sam can summon fireflies and spiders with glowing orange eyes. He can also cause people to live through their worst fear with the power of illusion, generate and manipulate fire, crawl up any surface, teleport from one place to another in a blink of an eye, make candy appear out of no where, morph his lantern staff in weapons such as a whip, a grappling hook, a sword or a crossbow, and the ability to change his size, grow extra arms, turn into a giant spider or even the headless horseman. 'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Sam is shown to be a very capable fighter. 'Flight' He is known to be the fastest boy who ever lived and can take someone with him with relative ease. 'Telepathy' To known degree Sam can use telepathy to communicate: himself and the person he's "talking" to would know each other's thoughts and feelings. If he tries to hide something, person stops feeling him. But if taken by surprise, he might not be able to hide his feelings even if he wants to. He feels if someone tries to read his mind without his permission. 'Glowing' Sam is perfectly able to control how exactly bright he is. From using his glowing as flash in order to interfer his enemies and blind them for a moment, to the point where he can nearly hide in shadows. His brightness varies depending on his mood. He is known to use light in order to create a road in the air for reindeers to run upon. Relationships Family *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother Friends *Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun *North - Guardian of Wonder *Bunnymund - Guardian of Hope *Sandman - Guardian of Dreams *Toothiana - Guardian of Memories Enemies *Pitch - King of Nightmares Appearances The Guardians of Childhood *The Man in the Moon *Samhain: The Story of Samuel Lantern *Samhain and the Tricks of Horror Rise of the Guardians *Rise of the Guardians: Movie Novelization *Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories *Rise of the Guardians (film) *Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Male